Peter's Pan
by PetShopPenWork
Summary: Peter has to dress up for one of Sunny's tricks. Contains Peter/Sunny shipping. You guys can up with a name. This is also a request. So enjoy, please!


Peter Pan

Peter groaned at the costume he had to wear. "Sunny, do I _really_ have to wear this for your trick," he asked, stomping. "Yes. Besides you look cute," she said. Peter blushed unhappily at the comment. "But come on," he pleaded. "You can't take it off till my feat of magic is over," she scolded.

The reason Peter was so unhappily, was because Sunny made him wear an outfit for her trick. It was based off the nickname she had given then after watching the Disney movie. Peter huffed as crossed his front legs. "I can't believe this," he murmured. He looked just like...

Peter Pan!

From the green clothes, to the green hot with a red feather that sat atop his head. He had on brown shoes. "I look like a Muppet," he whispered. "I have to be Kermit while you get to be Houdina, the great magician in the great clothes," he said.

Sunny shoved Peter playfully, telling him she was down setting up. "Now stand on the table," she instructed. Peter jumped up on the white table. "Attention! Everyone! Could you please come here please," she called. All the pets dropped what they were doing and walked over to the stage.

Sunny cleared her throat. "Today, I will be showing you a trick that could blow your minds!" Sunny pulled some duct tape from behind her cape. "So here's some tape to put your brains back together," she said. The pets laughed as Russla took the tape.

Sunny cleared her throat once more. She turned to Peter, who had been nomming his hat like a gerbil. He saw the angry look on her face, and flipped the hat back on. "Thank you," she mouthed. "As you can see, Peter here willingly dressed up for my trick," she said. Peter blushed as he heard snickers from Zicker and the other male pets.

Sunny once again dug behind her back and revealed a small pouch. "This contains a very special powder. Do not touch," she informed. Before she dumped some powder into her paw, she looked at Michael. "Lenny, please sit on Michael tail, this stuff is very shiny," Sunny asked. Lenny got up and plopped down on the spider monkey's tail.

Sunny poured yellow, sparkling powder into her blue paw. "Shiny! Shiny! Shiny! Shiny," repeated Michael. Sunny deeply rolled her eyes and turned to face Peter again.

"Are you ready," she asked. Peter nodded, tipping his hat. Sunny took a deep breath, away from the powder, and blew the powder onto Peter.

Peter coughed and fanned away the powder. When he opened his eyes he saw the table. Below him with all the pets looking up at him. He looked at himself to see he was floating. "Woooooah," he shouted. He flew around the pet shop.

He looked back to see Sunny dressed like Wendy. He blushed heavily as her eyelids lowered and a sly smile spread across her face. She held out a paw, the other one landing on her hip.

Peter flew down and floated in front of Sunny. He bowed, and took her paw. The powder on him sparkled and surrounded them. Peter didn't notice the sparkling, yellow hearts forming over his head as a blush settled on his cheeks.

Peter flew to the highest place in Littlest Pet Shop. He took hold of Sunny's paw and bent his knees. "Here we gooooo," he shouted. The both jumped off.

Being in control of directions, Peter flew them both up before hitting the ground. They did twirls and loop-da-loops. Peter would stop and perch somewhere again. Then jump off shouting "Here we go,"!

They finally landed. They both bowed. Applause was heard all over. "Come on guys! Let's play Peter Pan," shouted Lenny. Chatters of agreement were heard everywhere.

Michael was Captain Hook, surprising everybody with his amazing acting skills. Every other pet was a Lost Boy. Even Russla and Vicky crossed-dressed for it. Zicker and Lenny were Wendy's brothers. And, with the help of Zickers cosmetics, they looked ruff and tumble.

Ben walked in on the pets. They were all sleeping. Russla and Michael on pillows. Vicky and Lenny on the stage. Zicker and a picture Danni. And Sunny and Peter on the tubes at the top of the pet shop.

Before Ben closed the door, he took notice to their costumes. "Were they playing Peter Pan or something," he asked. He chuckled and closed the door.

Right before the door closed, Peter whispered something:

"You have no idea."


End file.
